Just Like You
by BloodRedAngel808
Summary: Things have begn to change after Tohru and Yuki see Kyo's true form. Yuki, fighting his inner emotions about the way the cat has been treating him. Kyo tring to keep the wound on Yuki's arm a secret. But Haru and the others are getting suspious.
1. cold as ice

Disclaimer: I, unfortunatly, do not own the Fruba charecters. But enjoy the fic anyways.

Just Like You

Chapter One

Cold as ice

Yuki sat up slowly in his bed and stared ahead at his white wall. His violet eyes were glazed with sleep and his hair was a rumpled mess. It was hard to tell that this was the prince of the high school. A banging on his door made him burry his face in his hands. " What?"

" Breakfast is ready ya damn rat!" Kyo called through the door.

" Huh?"

" Are you even awake?" Kyo asked and the door slide open. Yuki looked dully up at his enemy and sighed. " I'm almost awake. I'll be down in a minute."

Kyo snorted. " It takes you and hour to get ready rat!"

Yuki slammed the door shut in his face and Kyo fummed. " Fine! It's your loss!" Then stomped downstairs.

The rat waited untill Kyo's footsteps decended the stairs before he started getting dressed and ready for school. The cat was so foolish sometimes. one second he was a cool as a cucumber, the next he was raving off at someone. That someone being Yuki.

After his 10 min of speed dressing, Yuki walked downstairs to see everyone sitting at the table eating breakfast.

" Morning Yuki-kun." Tohru smiled at me. " Your food is on the counter."

" Thank you Miss Honda." Yuki nodded and disapeared into the kitchen, not knowing that Kyo was hot on his trail.

" Your tie is crooked. Get someone to fix it." The cat grummbled, setting his plate in the sink. Yuki's frustrated sigh made Kyo glace back. The rat was tring to do it himself. " Ignore me."

Yuki's eyes lifted slowly and galred at the cat-cursed. " I don't need your advice. Shove off."

" Like I'd give you any." Kyo snorted, leaving the room.

Yuki's eyes narrowed. ' You just did you idiot.'

------------------------------------------

School was uneventful as usual. haru followed Yuki around whenever he got the chance, Momiji was playing cute, Tohru was talking to her frinds and Kyo was arguing with Uo. What else was new? Yuki sighed and leaned back in his desk. Things had began calm down since that rainy night. Kyo wasn't as quick to anger...but he still has his moments. Tohru was acting as though the world was moving again, and what was he doing?

Tring to figure out why he had gone after Kyo.

He had tried to convince himself that he was going to make sure Tohru wouldn't get hurt. but he was lying to her...and to himself.

" Hey Yuki!" Momiji gigiled, slaping him on the shoulder. Yuki winced and the blonde boy gasped. " Yuki? Are you okay?"

All eyes fell on him and Yuki sighed. " I'm fine, really...I hit my shoulder the other day."

Liar.

He could feel Kyo's red gaze burning him straight through.

Haru walked in and pulled Yuki's sleeve up to revel a white bandages with splotches of red. The ox's eyes narrowed. " What did you run into?"

Yuki pulled arm out of Haru's grasp. " I'm fine. Really."

The fan club girls all turned on Kyo. " You! You always fight with Yuki-kun! What did you do!"

Kyo looked up. " Thats none of your business."

Tohru looked from one to the other. Yuki was tring to cover the wound, but Haru persisted. " Who got ahold of you?"

There was an irritated growl and everyone turned back to Kyo. " Our dog got ahold of him."

Yuki smiled at the girls. " A husky, but after this...we had to bring him back."

They bought it. Like mice to cheese. Kyo smirked and went back to looking out the window. Yuki chuckled and smiled at Tohru's giggle.

Some people would belive anything they heard,

------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki stared at Haru, who was watching him rebandage his angry red gashes. Kyo walked in with a cold wet rag and set it on the table by Yuki's first aid kit. " Tohru said you'd need it."

The rat nodded and winced as the cold hit his wound. Haru was still watching him and it was making his hands shake.

Kyo glared at the ox. " Look, he can't redo the thing if your gonna stare at him all day."

Haru smirked. " Your defending him?"

" No. but I don't want to have to hear him complain when it gets infected." Kyo snorted, then hears another of Yuki's hisses in pain. " Oh for God's sake! Give me the damn thing!" The cat knelt down beside the rat, took hold of his elbow and the rag. " Hold your breath and close your eyes."

Yuki glared. " Your not my boss. Go away, I can do it...OW!"

The rat did as he was told, and when the peroxide seeped intot he wound, his hand shot out and grabed Kyo's shoulder. " What the hell is that?"

Haru's eyes were narrowed, Tohru was standing in the doorway and Shigure was watching with a smirk. " Kyo knows what he's doing Yuki."

Yuki opened his eyes. The burning was subsiding and Kyo was rewraping a new bandage around his arm and shoulder. The cat silently stood up and left the room, but not before hear Haru's cool voice. " A dog didn't do that."

Shigure sighed. " You should have said thank you."

" Why? he'd probally yell at me." Yuki stated, shrugging slightly to make sure the bandage wasn't too tight. In fact, it was fit to hug his shoulder, not suffacate it.

" He gave that to you." Haru's words made everyone, but Kyo( He's upstairs), stare at him.

" Does Kyo have claws?" Shigure luaghed.

Yuki forced a chuckle. " Don't be ridiculous. When has Kyo laid a hand on me?"

Haru stoped glaring and sighed. " You need to say thank you."

Yuki's eyes turned to the color of steel. " No. He did it of his own free will. I do not owe him." the rince left the room and went outside.

Haru leaned back aginst the wall and sighed. " He's a cold as ice."

TBC

Angel: Well now. Better than I expected.

Yuki: Really?

Kyo: I touched tha damn rat!

Angel: Gotta give the girls what they want.

Yuki and Kyo: Are we like your pawns!

Angel: -lifts and eyebrow- What? Ya'll didn't know?


	2. The unexpected visit

Angel: Whoo! I had so much fun writng this chap!

Yuki: Oh? What did you do?

Kyo: When does she not have fun?

Angel: -glares at Kyo- for your info, I was listening to 'can't wait to be king' from the lion king.

Yuki and Kyo: -sweatdrop- uhh...

Chapter 2

The unexpected visit

The sky was painted with pastel colors, the smell of crisp air, and the sound of birds waking form a long nights sleep. Kyo sat on the top of the roof and watched as the world came to life with the rising of the sun. He did this every morning, wake up at the crack of dawn, go out for a run, then sit and wait for the rest of the city to relize the moon was gone.

The smell of breakfast was a sign that Tohru was up and about, the living room tv was on, so that ment Shigure was up. The stummbling around in the room below where sat ment Yuki was _tring _to get up.

Haru had left last night, he would have spent the not, had Kyo not chased him off. The ox was getting curious. And that wasn't even the ox's nature!

" Kyo! You up!" Shigure called from the porch.

" Up here stupid!" Kyo called back, and heard Yuki's window open.

" Shut up you stupid cat!"

Kyo slide off the roof, swung from the gutters and landed below yuki's window. " It got you up didn't it, ya damn rat!"

The rat glared down at his nemises. " I've been up!"

" Uh-huh." Kyo rolled his eyes and headed for the porch. " Yeah, and I'm in love with leeks,you were dreaming rat."

Tohru was just coming out of the door when a book narrowly missed Kyo's head. It was thick too. The cat spun around just as Yuki's window slammed shut.

" YOU DAMN RAT!"

and it dosn' take a genious to know what happend at breakfast.

Food was flying and so were insults.

Shigure sighed and went to answer the ringin phone. " Oh Hello Ayame."

" How dare you! You could have killed me!" Kyo snarled, throwing his bowl at the calm-looking rat.

" That was the point of me throwing it. You made me mad, I throw book, you say sorry." Yuki sighed.

" I'll never tell you sorry! You don't deserve a sorry! I hate you too much to ever say it!" Kyo slammed his fist on the table making both the food and Tohru jump.

" You just said it twice."

" DAMN IT!"

" Oh sure you can come over!"

The food stoped in mid-air and both Yuki and Kyo turned to the hall where shigure was talking on the phone. The dog, noticing the silence, turned slowly and gave them a nervous smile. " Umm...he begged?"

The three teens left the house for school, leaving a very bruised Shigure in the hall.

------------------------------------------

Uo glared at the prince as he copied down the notes from the chalkboard. The calss was silent and it was making Kyo and Yuki feel like all eyes were on them.

which was true.

Yuki sighed and looked up. " Can I help you Uotani-san?"

Jumping slightly, Uo smirked. " Yeah. We all went to the pound yesterday and asked about the Husky...we were gonna beat it up for you..."

Kyo's forhead hit his hand and Yuki hung his head.

" They said one never came in." Hanajima said in her creepy, slow way.

Kyo and Yuki exchanged glares and the prince sighed. " Alright. It wasn't a damn dog. Geez, he was tring to climb a tree..."

Yuki's glare got harder.

" And a bird scared him." Kyo finished with a smirk.

Everyone gathered around Yuki gasping. " are you alright?"

" Did it hurt you anywheres else?"

" Did someone resucue you?'

Tohru looked over at Kyo, who had a small smile on his face. She mirrored his smile, walked over to Yuki and smiled. Kyo had such a kind heart sometimes. He knew Yuki was hurting and would get in trouble if anyone found out how he really got the wound. But he also felt guilty.

Yuki looked up as Tohru touched his shoulder and pointed at Kyo. The rat looked down, then ignored her, turrning to see Haru and Momiji coming in.

" Hey Yuki!" Momiji cried.

" Don't yell in here. You'll get us in trouble." Kyo scolded, standing up and walking over to where the class was standing around Yuki.

" Yuki, how is your shoulder doing?" Haru asked, staring down at the flustered prince.

" Umm...much better. In fact...it's not half as sore as it was yesterday." Yuki replied with a forced smile.

Kyo's eyes narrowed. What a lie, a wound like that would not only leave a scar, but hurt for weeks on end.

" So that stuff Kyo put on it worked?" Momiji asked, making Yuki and Kyo glared at Haru.

" Who touched Yuki?"

The Shoma's froze in there tracks and Hanajima spun around.

A boy, dressed in a dark red and black Kimono, jet-balck hair and cold black eyes, stood in the doorway. The class fell silent and the boy stepped forward.

" Don't make me ask again. Who touched him?"

" Akito...not here." Yuki muttered, and felt Kyo step up behind him.

" No one touched him." Haru lied. " Kyo just gave him the medicine."

Akito's eyes fell on the cat and rat. " Who hurt you Yuki?"

Kyo looked up. " No one. He fell out of a tree."

(AN: I don't know if Akito saw or not! I think he was watching for them by Shigure's house...so that's why he's asking...sorry if you got confused..-.-)

The Head of the family switched his gaze to Kyo. " Is this true Kyo? Did you _see_ this?"

Kyo's heart was racing, eyes remained as emotionless as Yuki's. " No. I didn't see it. I over heard him telling Shigure."

Akito stood before them for a few miniutes before Hatori flew into the room.

" Akito!"

Everyone let out sighs of relief as the doctor took hold of Akito's wrist. " You're still sick!'

" I know...but I heard Yuki had gotten injured recently..and decided to check up on him." Akito replied calmly, and hatori lead the sick leader out of the tense classroom.

The class stared at the four Shoma's, confustion...horror..and fear filling the once happy room.

Kyo let out a sigh. " We have to go home for a while."

Haru and Momiji nodded, but Yuki didn't, he just stood up and followed them out. Tohru hurried after them.

" Wait! Do you need..."

" No thank you." Haru replied.

" We'll be home when you get there Tohru-chan." Momiji smiled.

------------------------------

The four boys sat with Shigure in the living room drinking tea.

" Running away wasn't the snswer." Yuki muttered.

" We can't aford and more suspition." Haru sighed. " Hanajima-san isn't as stupid as she makes herself out to be."

Momjij stared down at his hands, " We really scared Tohru."

" Yeah...but..." Kyo mummbled. " Yuki was about to..."

" I was about to..what? Don't you start deciding what i do cat." Yuki snapped.

Kyo didn't look up from his cup. " Right. Ok. Sorry I defended your sorry ass." The cat stood up and turned to the door.

Yuki closed his eyes as the door slamed shut. Why did things have to change? Why did Kyo want to help him out?

This was wrong! It wasn't supposed to be like this!

Things were supposed to go back to normal!

Shigure watched Yuki's fists clench. " Don't blame yourself. It will take time."

Yuki's head shot up and he glared daggers at his older cousin. " What do you know! I don't want any sympathy from that creature!"

Momiji cringed and Haru closed his eyes tight. " Kyo's trying to do better, your just making it harder on him."

Yuki stood up and walked out side. " Thats his problem. Not mine."

--------

Kyo and Yuki both leaned agisnt the doors they left out of.

' What is wrong with me!'

TBC

Angel: a darker chapter chapter.

Yuki: -sighs- what happened to the lion king?

Kyo: Yeah.

Angel: This is what I get for writing while listening to Three Day Grace's ' Just like you'...hence the title. Check the title. Yuki and Kyo also have a vid on with the song. It's called ' Just like Yuki'

and It's good. Check it out.

Yuki: Bye for now.

Kyo: Whatever...


	3. Never to late

Angel: This chapter will be short. I am sorry, but this was my original intention. but There my be only one or two of these short ones.

Yuki: She gets brainstorms on rainy days.

Kyo: Its not raining.

Chapter 3

Never to late

Tohru watched as Yuki sat on the back porch. He was staring into the trees and had a look of exhaustion on his face. She poured two cups of tea and went to sit beside him.

" Are you alright?"

He took the cup from her and took a sip. " I'm fine. Just tired." His eyes looked up at the sky. " It'll probally rain tonight."

She nodded, then watched as his eyes drifted over the trees again. "You've been here for nearly an hour..."

" Have I now?" the prince forced a smile. " I lost track of time."

Tohru looked to the side, then bakc at Yuki. " Did something happen when you got home?"

Yuki turned his head to face her. " Yes...but it's alright now. Kyo will be in a bad mood for a while." he was about to stand up, but her hand caught his sleeve.

" Yuki?"

" Yes Honda-san?"

" What happened? I want to help." The pleading in her voice made Yuki faulter for a moment. He closed his eyes, sat down and picked up his tea again.

Then, for the next few miniutes Yuki told Tohru what had happened after Akito's scary visit. She didn't interupt, just nodded and encouraged him to go on.

Afterwards, the he set his cup on the wood and opened his eyes. " I shouldn't have called him a creature."

Tohru looked down. " you were angry...Kyo does the same thing."

Yuki shook his head. " No...that's what Akito calls him...hearing it from me...only doubles the pain."

Her blue eyes widened slowly. Is that why Yuki had been sitting her for so long? He was regretting something...that he didn't have the courage to admit to anyone else. And he told her...he was opening up.

It made her both happy and sad.

This ment...that things were getting worse.

Not better.

It ment...that both Yuki and Kyo were battling things inside...that she could never feel. or understand.

" Mabye if you..." She began, but Yuki shook his head.

" He won't listen. And how...after years of hating him...fighting him and mocking him...can I just say sorry?" The boy put his face in his hands. " How?"

Tohru felt tears rising. " How long..."

" Longer than you can imagine. Our hate was set the moment we were born."

She snifled. " Hate is such a strong word...using it so freeely...is both dangerous and foolish. What you two don't understand is...it's easier to hate one and other..than to admit you want to get along."

Yuki laughed drily. " Don't you think we tried? We _tried_, but failed. It's too late to take back the words we've spoken."

Tohru took his hand and put it between her own. " You're right, it is too late to take back what you've said...and what you've done." A tear slipped down her cheek on onto his hand, making him look up.

" but it is Never to late to start over...to try again...to _Hope_."

Yuki shook his head, a small smile drifting over his face. he wiped a tear away from her eye and squeezed her hand. " Thank you Tohru." He looked out to the trees again. " I can not promise..that I'll be able to change what I've done...But I will try."

-----------------------------------

Kyo kept his eyes glued to the sky as he sat on the roof of the house. Some things took time to heal, but he knew..this time Yuki had gone too far.

This time...the coldness in Yuki voice as he called him a 'Creature' had been real. No faking...no lieing.

The cat narrowed his eyes, then waited for the sun to set.

This time.

It was unforgetable...and unforgivable.

--------------------------------------

TBC

Angel: I told you it would be short, I'm so sorry! . 

Yuki: -staring at the story-

Kyo: There wasn't much of me...

Max: (from Mission Max, check my profile) It was kinnda intense.

Angel: -stares at the girl- Where did you come from?

R&R!


	4. The hardest thing to say

Angel: Welp. Here' chapter 4.

Sorry the boys couldn't join us...so I brought Max, Sasuke and Sakura!

Sakura and Max: Hi everyone!

Sasuke: Hn.

Angel: -glares- say hi Sasuke.

Sasuke: Why? No one here want's me to say 'Hi'

-Max swoons- : he's sooo cute!

Sakura: -smiles nervously- uhh...

Angel: ugh...on with the story.

Chapter 4

The hardest thing to say

Violet eyes scanned the vegitable garden before him. It looked heathy and the same as yesterday. Yuki set down his tools and knelt beside the rows of dirt and plants. Sundays were always loud and noisy, becuase Momiji and Haru always brought over more people. Kyo was probally battleing Kagura and all Yuki had to worry about was not getting spotted by Ayame.

He rolled up the sleeves of his light blue chinese shirt and pulled on his gloves. It was time to get to work. With narrowed eyes, Yuki got to work pulling the annoying weeds.

At least it was quiet.

He wouldn't know what to do it he had to listen to Haru's complaints about not taking care of the wound. Speaking of the wound on his arm. Yuki unbuttoned the top of his shirt and stared down at the white bandage around his shoulder and arm. Hatori had wrapped it before he went out, of course the doctor was gentler than Kyo had been. Violet eyes softened slowly at the memory. Kyo had a soft spot for people in trouble, but the only reason he had helped was because he'd get hell for it later.

As he rebuttoned his shirt, he heard a crash.

He rubbed his temples. " There goes the door again." Now it was time to go home, or there would be no home to get back to.

Then, leaves bagan to fall on Yuki's head and he looked up. Orange hair caught his attention, then red eyes narrowed down at him. " Don't tell her i'm up here."

Yuki lifted an eyebrow, then watched as Kagura ran twoards him. " Yun-chan! Have you seen Kyo?"

" No. I think he said something about visiting Master this morning." Yuki smiled.

" Really? Ok..Here I come Kyo!" Kagura ran off into the woods again and Yuki heard Kyo let out a sigh of relif.

" You owe me."

" I fixed your arm. We're even." Kyo hopped down, then dusted off his cargo pants. " Now to shake off the rest of them."

Yuki rolled his eyes and went back to his gardening, there was no way he was going back now. It sounded as though it was a full house. " Why don't you do what you always do? go to the roof."

Kyo glared. " Oh so now you watch me?"

" No. You always do it. Isn't that how you get me up in the morning?" Yuki looked up, this was the first real conversation they had had in years. Plus, he didn't want to fight, he wasn't in the mood.

" You tring to start a fight?" Kyo growled.

" No. I'm tring to stop one. I'm too tired to fight." Yuki shrugged, pulled off his gloves and wiped his hands on his pants. " Plus, if we fight now, I'll look even worse that I already do. I don't think Haru would apreciate it."

" No one knows I did that to you except Shigure and Tohru." Kyo sighed.

Yuki smirked. " You make it sound as if you did someting dirty."

Kyo glared harder at the prince and looked away. " Only in your dreams." The cat felt a hand on his arm, but didn't turn around. " Hands off."

" I..want to ask you something." Yuki said.

" You know everything. Ask yourself." Kyo shrugged the hand off and contined walking back to the house...or where ever he'd wander off to.

" But only you can answer it." Yuki said, as calm as he could. He could feel his control slipping. Why is this happening to me?

Kyo turned his head. " well? you gonna ask me or what?"

" Will you rebandage it tonight?" Yuki asked, pointing to his shoulder. " That stuff you used worked wonders, and Hatroi's stuff burns the entire time."

Kyo's eyes narrowed, but inside he was speechless. The Ice Prince was asking him to help? Well, the wound was his fault and it would leave a scar Yuki would have to carry for a long time. " No. Ask Tohru."

He was supposed to hate him. That damn Yuki called him a 'creature' there was no way he'd do anything for the rat.

Yuki gripped his shoulder tighter from anger and knew he'd reopened the wound. " Goddammit!" He hissed, pulling his hand away. This made Kyo spin around.

The Rat Cursed!

literaly spat out a dirty word and was now glaring at his shoulder...which now starting to turn red from blood.

" You idiot! What did you do!" Kyo snarled.

" It hurts." Yuki's dull violet eyes looked up at Kyo's angry red ones. The cat grummbled to himself for a moment, grabed Yuki by the wrist and dragged him to the house.

Well, the door was gone and everyone minus his brother and Hatori was sitting around the table with tea. Momiji saw them and gasped. " Yuki's Hurt!"

Haru was blocking Kyo's way the moment they walked through the front door. " What did you do?"

" Nothing..he reopened the damn scractch." Kyo grummbled, pushing the younger boy out of the way and pushing Yuki onto the table. Tohru jumped up and ran to get the suplies Kyo was barking out to them.

Shigure, Kisa and Hiro watched with intrest and Kyo unbuttoned Yuki's shirt and pulled it off.

" uhh..Mabye Yuki should have done that." Shigure muttered, stifling his laughter as Yuki felt his face heat up.

Tohru brought back all the stuff and set it next to Kyo. " Do you need any help?" She asked.

" No." Kyo roughly unwraped the bloodstained bandage and wrung cold water over the wound.

" That hurts you stupid cat!" Yuki hissed his hands fisting in his lap.

" You opened the wound, you suffer the pain." Kyo snapped, wiping off the blood with a wet, then dry towel. But he saw Yuki's hands and grabbed one. " Don't do that. You'll just hurt yourself again."

Yuki's eyes narrowed. " Oh and what do you propose I do? grab air? It hurts you stupid cat!"

Kyo's eyes refoucsed on rubbing peroxide over the wound. " Grab onto me."

Hiro pulled Kisa out of the room and Shigure watched Tohru's face flush.

Yuki glared, but didn't have a choice as Kyo poured the other stuff over the wound. He hissed out and latched onto Kyo and gasped.

Kyo winced as the rat's nails dug into his back, but it was better that getting fussed at for Yuki tearing up his hands. Once he finished wraping the angry red cuts, Kyo felt Yuki drop his forehead on his shoulder. " God...that hurt."

" Then why ask me to do it again?"

Haru glared. " You asked him to do it?"

Yuki sighed, but didn't lift his head. " Yeah. I saved him from Kagura. It's the least he can do."

Kyo didn't move from his spot either. " Tohru...go get him a new shirt..he won't be able to move his arm for a while."

Now Yuki's head shot up. " What!"

" They've gotten worse...you won't be allowed to move you arm for at least 48 hours." Kyo sighed, taking the shirt Tohru handed him and put it on Yuki.

" You're not a doctor." Yuki hissed, slapping the cats hands away from buttoning his shirt.

" Oh..so you don't want them to get better? I've done the same thing to myself once...hurt like hell." Kyo finished buttoning the shirt and sat down. " ugh...now I'm tired."

Shigure stood up..Haru go see if the weather channel is on to see if it's going to rain, Tohru can you bring Kisa and hiro home?"

" Sure." Both replied and shigure went into the kitchen. But sent Yuki a glance that said. ' Say thank you you moron.'

Yuki took in a shakey breath and stared down at the cat, who was laying on the floor eyes closed. " cat."

A red eye cracked open. " Hn?"

" uh...well..." Yuki looked to the side. " This is harder than I thought."

Kyo closed his eyes again. " Go away."

" Not until I find a way to say thank you." Yuki grummbled, still thinking.

Kyo opened both eyes now, and sat up. " Repeat that."

" Find a way to say thank you?" Yuki asked.

" yeah...say it again." Kyo sneered, he had finally gotten the rat to say thank you to someone other than Tohru.

Yuki's eyes narrowed. " Don't push you luck. It's hard to say. I still hate you."

Kyo laughed, literally threw his head back and laughed. Yuki flushed. " what is so funny!"

" Whatever you say ya damn rat."

TBC

Angel: Whoo!

Sasuke: What was so great about it...who are these people?

Yuki: He reminds me of...

Kyo: Ugh. You like this dude? -looks at Sakura-

Sakura: Why? you gotta problem with that?

Yuki and Kyo: No!

Angel: -huggles Sasuke- until next time!


	5. NOTICE!

NOTICE: OMG I am so sorry! . I am so so so so so so sorry. I had the next chapter of this written, but yesterday my computer's harddrive crashed completly! We had to refresh the computer to when we got it out of the box. However, I am not putting this one on hold, I should have the next chapter out either at the end of this month, or begining of the next.

Thank you for your support!

Blessed Be,

_Angel_


End file.
